


The Magic of the Lady of the Lake

by ashthedreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashthedreamer/pseuds/ashthedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna's mother passed down to her a theory about rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of the Lady of the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Super short thing I wrote up like a year ago, for an eccentric theory I made about rain one night when I couldn't sleep

"Did you know that rain is the residue of protective spells?"

Ginny stands at the entrance to the Astronomy Tower, chest heaving and heart pounding, the cryptic two sentence letter still clutched in her left hand. In her right she's gripping her wand, still has it pointed towards the blonde girl in the fuzzy multicolored jumper, soaked in rainwater and moonlight. Luna stands at the edge of the tower, fingers digging into the stones of the wall, her face pointed skyward.

"Mum told me that when witches cast spells of protection and love, those spells never really go away. After they've done their duty they evaporate into the cosmos. Some of them become stars. Most of them fall in miniscule pieces, mixed in drops of falling cloud. Come here."

Luna motions to Ginny, and she comes. She always comes when Luna asks. To rant about bullies or cuddle away the homesickness. To sit on the edge of the lake braiding conjured flowers into each others hair or have little picnics on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Right now she stows her wand back in her sleeve and hunches her shoulders against the cold downpour. 

"She said that you never really lose any witch who has loved you. Any time you stand in the rain you stand in every wish of well being she had for you, every ounce of love. Right now, we're standing in magic that dates all the way back to the Lady of the Lake, and even further."

Luna's soft voice takes on a mystical tone, and Ginny knows that these words are a memory recited. Luna reaches out blindly for her hand, and she reciprocates without thought.

"We used to rush outside every time it rained. We'd sit on the roof or dance in the front lawn. She'd tell me about my grandmothers, and great-grandmothers, and all the love they were raining on us." Luna squeezes her large eyes shut and opens them to the heavens once again.

"I thought you were in trouble." Ginny mumbles, running her thumbs absently over Luna's knuckles. 

"I said just what I meant." She says, finally turning her pale eyes to her best friend. Only the distinct lack of distance lets Ginny see the tears clinging to her colorless eyelashes, running down her cheeks to blend in cleverly with the rain.  
She grips Luna's hand tighter and brings the sopping face forward to plant a fierce kiss on her silvery hair.

"You can always call me when it rains."

Luna pulls her friend in silently and wraps skinny arms around her, burying her face in her thick knitted jumper and taking in shuddering breaths. As Ginny moves to hold her in return, she doesn't notice the note falling from her fingers. On the drenched stones, the scrap of parchment slowly soaks up raindrops, blurring the message.

"On the Astronomy Tower. I need you."


End file.
